igno_cardsfandomcom-20200214-history
News
Here is the goals from the project (Again not for real, just hypothetical) 10/1 - 2025: First pack is released! ICP00 - Fatal Combat 13/1 - 2025: First episode of the Igno Cards Anime airs (airs weekly from here on) 24/1 - 2025: New pack for Igno Cards! ICP01 - Flame Strikers 7/2 - 2025: Third pack for Igno Cards! ICP02 - Slicer Storm 28/2 - 2025: New pack for Igno Cards! ICP03 - Land Of Stone 21/3 - 2025: The fifth pack for Igno Cards is now here! ICP04 - Electric Beasts 3/4 - 2025: New pack again for Igno Cards! ICP05 - Ocean Fighters 2/5 - 2025: New Igno Cards pack have arrived! ICP06 - Arrival Of Darkness 11/7 - 2025: New Igno Cards pack! ICP07 - Destructive Hoppers 28/8 to 31/8 - 2025: The First Igno Card Tournament comes to Chicago! 3/9 - 2025: The First Banlist for the Igno Card game: 3/10 - 2025: Biggest Pack of the year: Masters Of Masters! ICP08 - Masters Of Masters 12/1 - 2026: Season 2 of the Igno Cards Anime is announced! 30/1 - 2026: Welcome to The Bogsord World, dive into it with this new pack! ICP09 - The Bogsord World 27/2 - 2026: A new pack Igno Cards, check it out! ICP10 - Flames Of Chaos 17/4 - 2026: The winter is not over! The Frozen Sea is here! ICP11 - Frozen Sea 19/5 - 2026: The next banlist for Igno Cards is online: 28/8 to 30/8: The second Igno Card Tournament in Toronto, Canada! 2/10 - 2026: It is HERE! A new Igno Cards pack: ICP12 - Clear Destruction 11/1 - 2027: Season 3 of the Igno Cards Anime airs! 12/2 - 2027: Celebrate Igno Cards up till now with the new pack! ICP13 - Legendary Monsters 30/4 - 2027: A huge new pack for Igno Cards! ICP14 - Match Monsters 9/6 - 2027: Attention! We have a rule change to the Igno Cards game! The person that goes first start with 70 health and the person going second still starts with 75 health. 15/6 - 2027: A new banlist is now online: 26/8 to 29/8 - 2027: The third Igno Card Tournament comes to Berlin, Germany! 17/9 - 2027: New pack is now available! ICP15 - Mythic Dominance 3/12 - 2027: New pack, a character pack! ICP16 - Character Pack: Igno Koidesu 21/1 - 2028: Newest character pack out now! ICP17 - Character Pack: Ryene Akuma 3/3 - 2028: Third character pack is here! ICP18 - Character Pack: Alekos Naasihburo 21/4 - 2028: A shining a new pack is here! ICP19 - Character Pack: Glow Mafuchi 1/7 - 2028: Check out the latest banlist: 14/8 - 2028: There will be a season 4 of the Igno Cards Anime! 31/8 to 3/9 - 2028: Fourth Igno Card Tournament will be held in London, UK! 13/10 - 2028: New pack for Igno Cards! ICP20 - Character Pack: Tetsu Sordon 12/1 - 2029: New cards! New advancements! New pack! ICP21 - Power Advance 27/4 - 2029: The Ultimate collecters pack is here for everyone! ICP22 - Exclusive: Collecters Pack 6/7 - 2029: The newest Epoce, the newest pack! ICP23 - Epocal Ignom 22/7 - 2029: There is now a new banlist online! 30/8 to 2/9 - 2029: The fifth Igno Card Tournament will be set in Las Vegas! 19/10 - 2029: You asked for it! New Unreal cards, new pack! ICP24 - Unreal Rampage 22/10 - 2029: We already have a new banlist! 15/2 - 2030: There is a new pack out right now! ICP25 - Rivals Breakthrough